Evil for Evil
"Evil for Evil" is the eighth episode of the second season of Banshee and, therefore, the eighteenth episode of the series overall. It first aired on February 28, 2014. The episode was written by Doug Jung and directed by Loni Peristere. Plot Lucas busts Proctor with help from a shady search warrant; Sharp and his skinhead crew seek revenge against Emmett; Carrie, pays for Max's treatments; and Job gets a line on Rabbit. Synopsis Job and Carrie's attempted robbery goes awry and triggers an alarm. Lucas - responding to the call - arrives on the scene and though he's shocked to see them, he covers for them as they make their escape. Back at The Forge, Lucas demands to know why they left him out of the plan. Carrie says she needed to do it for her son and storms out. Proctor finds out about the explosion in his ecstasy lab and also learns that the power was shut down to his slaughterhouse, ruining all the meat. He knows Hood was behind both. When Proctor visits Lucas at The Forge, the sheriff gives him the same type of evasive responses that Proctor gave Lucas about Jason. Looking to find a charge against Proctor that will stick, Lucas and Siobhan visit Juliet in her home. She reveals she once saw men bring crates into Proctor's basement, but she has no idea what was inside them. Lucas breaks into Proctor's house that night and examines the basement himself. In a hidden chamber, he finds financial information about the Kinaho Moon casino and an arsenal of illegal weapons. Rebecca catches him on his way out, but chooses not to say anything. Lucas convinces the Assistant DA to grant a warrant to search Proctor's basement, falsely claiming that an informant told him there were guns down there. He arrives with the BSD, "finds" the weapons and arrests Proctor. Knowing that he lied to get the warrant, Siobhan looks at Lucas with a newfound skepticism. Proctor meets with his lawyer, Rebecca and Burton to identify the informant. Rebecca realizes it had to be Juliet and finds herself saying so. Lucas approaches Alex Longshadow with the knowledge that Proctor's involved with his casino. He wants Alex to back his case against Proctor and the Kinaho chief is happy to oblige. Gordon tries to rebuild his home life. When he finds Carrie surreptitiously delivering money for Max, he invites her in for dinner. After hacking into Agent Racine's files, Job is able to trace Rabbit's location to a church in New York City. While having lunch with his pregnant wife Meg, Emmett is spotted by one of the white supremacists he beat up. When Meg leaves the diner, she's accosted by the group of them. She fights back, and the men knock her to the floor and kick her in the stomach. When Emmett gets word, he rushes to the hospital where his wife is being prepared for surgery. Siobhan and Brock are able to talk him down and bring the men in themselves. Meg is fine, but she loses the baby. That night, Emmett goes back to the Cadi and convinces Alma to leave for the night. He's all alone with the men who beat up his wife locked in their cells. Wielding crude weaponry confiscated from Proctor's house, he makes the men an offer: If they can get past him, they can go. He beats them all into a bloody mess. The men are hospitalized and their leader Sharp is in critical condition. Feeling no remorse, Emmett turns in his badge. Cast Starring *''Antony Starr'' as Sheriff Lucas Hood *''Ivana Milicevic'' as Carrie Hopewell *''Ulrich Thomsen'' as Kai Procter *''Frankie Faison'' as Sugar Bates *''Hoon Lee'' as Job *''Rus Blackwell'' as Gordon Hopewell *''Matt Servitto'' as Deputy Brock Lotus *''Demetrius Grosse'' as Deputy Emmett Yawners *''Trieste Kelly Dunn'' as Deputy Siobhan Kelly *''Ryann Shane'' as Deva Hopewell *''Lili Simmons'' as Rebecca Bowman *''Anthony Ruivivar'' as Alex Longshadow * and Ben Cross as Mr. Rabbit (credit only) Guest starring *''Maya Gilbert'' as Juliet *''Joseph Sikora'' as Matt Sharp *''Afton Williamson'' as ADA Alison Medding *''Matthew Rauch'' as Clay Burton *''Gabriel Suttle'' as Max Hopewell Co-starring *''Stephanie Northrup'' as Meg Yawners *''Tyson Sullivan'' as Hondo *''Tim Sitars'' as Curtis *''Robert Traveiler'' as Jackson Sperling *''Deja Dee'' as Alma *''Sheena Zadeh'' as Daria *''Brett Charles Gentile'' as Dr. Holland *''Lisa Jolley'' as a Nurse Cast Notes Notes References Preview Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes